walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jared (TV Series)
Jared is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Jared is shown to be a vicious bully who takes pleasure in his role. He is shown to have a particular dislike of Richard, starting a fight or argument on each of their meetings. He also has no respect for property, as seen when he stole Morgan's fighting stick. His leader, Gavin, appears to dislike Jared, thinking him as an idiot. Gavin later shows disgust and anger towards Jared after he learns that Benjamin died from his leg injury, caused by Jared. He is known to be brutal and antagonizing toward many characters in the show. Jared apparently takes pleasure in killing, for he showed no remorse nor hesitation while shooting Benjamin in the leg. Jared is quite different from his superior Gavin, who usually chooses to take a more peaceful route, Jared would prefer to act more hostile toward his peers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jared's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Jared is among a group of Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets into a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, he gives him the middle finger and proceeds to leave with the other Saviors in their trucks. "New Best Friends" Jared, Gavin and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and upon further inspection Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. "Bury Me Here" Jared is present for the exchange with Gavin and their fellow Saviors. He is playing around with Morgan's stick, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. When the guns are raised, he aims his weapon at Richard and when given permission by Gavin to take someone out, he turns his gun and shoots Benjamin. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's fighting stick, which he does. As time goes on, it turns out Jared had actually killed Benjamin, which sends Morgan into a deep depression, resulting in him turning back into his old ways. The next day, Jared and the other Saviors return for the 12th cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jared has killed: *Benjamin ''(Alive) *Richard (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Trivia *Jared bears a striking resemblance to the character of Darius from the mobile game The Walking Dead: Road to Survival, though this is most likely coincidental. Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters